Devil Arm
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: A cursed power that only brings destruction, a power that neither human nor Faunus can contain. Only those with Sparda's bloodline can contain this power. This bloodline courses through the veins of Jaune Arc, and he must bear the curse of the Devil Arm.
1. A Father's Goodbye

Devil Arm

Life…

It is truly wonderful is it not? We experience love, friendships, joy and other beautiful emotions, and though we may experience hatred, foes, sadness and other painful emotions life is still wonderful.

Death...

Though it may seem saddening it is also necessary. Life is not eternal. It is limited and fragile and can easily be withered away. It is through death, where we can all move on from our joy and sadness.

After Life…

It is often believed that after death we are reborn. Our rebirth is in an eternal place of joy. It is a place where we can reunite with our lost loved ones, so we may experience happiness. It is a place where we may shed tears of unwavering affection. It is a place where our love transcends.

* * *

This world is vast and beautiful. Remnant has a long history, with legends that are but mere fairy tales now.

But these legends are very much real. They have only been forgotten through the ages.

Human and Faunus alike have forgotten their beautiful past. They have forgotten that they had once lived in harmony. That the world was peaceful and in a sense... perfect. But what is truly saddening is their forgetfulness of the third race…

Grimm.

The Grimm we know now, are but monsters. Monsters that have lost their way… monsters that have forgotten what they once were.

They were not always regarded as demons…

They were once angels… beings that human and Faunus respected and adored. Their adoration for the proud race was soon directed towards their respected ruler... a ruler by the name of Sparda.

His rule was just and righteous; he loved Human, Faunus and Grimm. His love for the three races never divided evenly. As time went on he had married a Grimm woman by the name of Nyx and was blessed with three healthy boys.

But power can corrupt people. But it was not the wise King Sparda who gave in to the lust of power. It was his trusted brethren, who believed that they were the strongest, wisest and most deserving to rule the entirety of Remnant.

So Sparda's friends, his brothers and even his beloved wife betrayed him. He was betrayed by his own people and was imprisoned for eternity.

But his legacy lived on, with his three boys… his three treasures. With their help he was freed from the shackles of imprisonment.

Knowing that his people were far too corrupt to be saved, Sparda used his demonic sword, Force Edge to wipe their existence away. But it was not destruction that they faced, it was the loss of their souls. Their free will… their memories. Without these they became inhuman monsters, monsters that could not be saved.

Sparda himself had sacrificed his very soul as well, to ensure that there was no **true **Grimm left in the world… save for his three beloved children, who are blessed with eternal life, but cursed with the memories of forgotten times.

But they lived… they lived because it was their father's wish. It was his wish for them to experience life… and when they are ready to pass away, death… to finally meet their father in the afterlife.

That was Sparda's wish… that is what he longed for… but most importantly…

He couldn't wait to meet his future grandchildren…

* * *

Centuries later

Time has gone on. The age of Grimm long past. Human and Faunus no longer live in harmony… they are like strangers now. Not knowing if they are friends or foes.

Despair is all we feel now. Love and compassion is now but a single star in the now endless darkness that the world is today.

But despite how much despair there is, another star as come to life, in the form of a child.

…

Screams of a woman in pain fills the air.

In a large beautiful room, where crimson drapes are hung, red walls with gold scrollwork engravings on each side showing a look of sophistication. The woman who was screaming was in bed, she was in labor, her screams getting louder and louder by the second. With her was the doctor, helping her through the entire ordeal.

But after suffering from the pain of giving life, the woman with blonde locks stops her screaming the moment she heard the high pitch whine of a newborn child. Her painful expression vanishes at that moment in favor of a joyous smile.

The doctor has the child wrapped in white cloth, a few stands of blond hair evident. He hands the child over to the new mother.

"It's a boy." Is all he said, for that's all that he needed to say. He leaves the room allowing the child and mother to be in peace.

As the doctor leaves a man in his late twenties wearing a red overcoat and red pants, with beautiful platinum hair and blue-silver eyes bursts through the doors, worry etched upon his face.

"Johanna, are you okay? Is the baby-" He halts, all his worry disappears at the sight of the loving mother holding her sleeping child.

The now identified Johanna looks at the man in front of her, a radiant smile upon her features. "Dante, it's a boy."

Dante walks towards the two precious people before him, smiling in relief. "Sorry I was late, you wouldn't believe the traffic."

Johanna raises an eye brow at the man she loves. "You were eating pizza, weren't you?"

Dante has a quick laugh before magically pulling a slice of pizza out from thin air. "You know me to well." He said amused. He takes a bite of the pizza, and throws it away, not looking at where he threw it. The pizza miraculously lands on an empty silver plate.

"So how's the little guy?" He asked with a caring tone.

Johanna smiles lovingly at the seated man. She hands over the sleeping child to him which Dante graciously accepts. He starts dancing around the room while tossing the kid around playfully.

"Man, this kid is going to be one hell of a looker." Dante looks at a mirror. "I mean, look at me. He'll have my good looking face while he has your stunning blue eyes. Then there's the blonde hair! Man he'll be neck deep in pus-"

"Dante!" Johanna intervened causing Dante to almost trip over.

"Sorry, forgot that the kid was too young to hear cussing."

Johanna sighs, finding her husband's behavior to be unbelievable. But she smiles, not having it in her to hate the man she had fallen in love with.

As Dante continues to dance the booming roar of an explosion shatters their happiness. He appears next to Johanna with the boy (who was now crying because of the explosion) and gently hands him to her.

"I'll check it out. Just stay here where it's safe." Before Johanna can argue with her husband he rushes out the door, prepared to deal with the intruders.

Dante rushes out, and was now in the front entrance of the mansion. His eyes are met with crimson blood splattered on the walls and floor. The white marble floor was stained with the red liquid with corpses everywhere.

Dante walks down the red carpet stairs, his pace slow and calm despite the horrendous scene around him. When he reaches the final step and walks to the center of the room he waits patiently for a few moments.

"Come out already… I can smell you."

From the shadows multiple entities appear. The black silhouettes start changing until their actual appearance is revealed. The creatures look vaguely human, each wearing a tattered tasset that is white bone plating with red tribal outlines, the tasset is around their waists and they each have white grinning masks that are made of bone. The creatures have a blade in each hand.

Dante looks around with a playful expression. He has his hands raised up with mock confusion. "Sorry, but I don't remember inviting you guys to the party. Did you at least bring a gift?"

One of the humanoid Grimm lunge forth, and attempt to impale Dante. However, before it can even get within striking distance its head is blown off.

In Dante's left hand was a black M1911-style handgun. Another Grimm attacks from behind, without even looking Dante reveals a second handgun of the same design but was white in color. He pulls the trigger and the round from his pistol tears the monster in half. From its corpse blood-red smoke escapes the two severed limbs.

"Ebony" He looks at the black twin. "Ivory" Now at the white. "You guys ready?" He cross aims the twin pistols, a smirk upon his face.

The inward-facing side of each weapon's slide (Ebony's right and Ivory's left) is engraved with "Ebony &amp; Ivory" in a cursive script along with the unique design of piano keys, further alluding to its name. The outward facing sides (Ebony's left and Ivory's right).

The dozen Grimm assassins attack at once from all sides. This does not faze the skilled hunter, as he fires off round after round taking out the monsters with a single shot with each pistol.

However, three make it within striking distance and they thrust their blades forth.

Beneath Dante, a red glyph activates launching him above the three Grimm. As he's in the air he activates another red glyph and he retreats back upstairs.

The three Grimm shoot towards him.

As they approach Dante smirks yet again.

From his back red energy builds up, the handle of a sword manifests and then from the hilt the red energy manifests into a sword. The sword was on his back even though it wasn't using a sheath.

It's a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel is split having several spikes. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull

Dante places his twin pistols in their holsters and grabs hold of the sword and makes quick work of the assassins. He stands wide open for an attack, radiating confidence as he was doing so.

The first beast attacks Dante easily deflects the attack with his sword and cleaves the beast in half. The other two attack him at once. Dante blocks strike after strike with a playful demeanor. He quickly goes on the offensive though. He instantly cuts the head off of the second creature.

Dante and the sole survivor were crossing swords. The dual wielding Grimm spins, its blades too fast for a normal person to keep up. But Dante was far from normal. He bypasses the spinning attack and cleaves through the monster and its swords.

After finishing he rests his sword on his shoulder.

"I hate uninvited guests. They don't even have the courtesy to bring gifts."

His playful demeanor all but vanishes at the sound of his wife's scream. Without a moment's delay he sprints back with worry etched upon his face.

He barges in, the sight of his lover with his child in her arms fending off a Grimm of the same type from last time, but this time the grinning mask was crimson red.

Dante rushes to aid Johanna catching the Grimm off guard. He beheads the Grimm.

"You okay, Johanna?"

Johanna breathes heavily but regains herself not long after. "I'm fine, but we need to get out of here."

"Agreed, I think brother will be able to-" He stops when darkness fills the room, the room they were once in no longer seen.

Dante looks around the dark void. "Man, how am I supposed to get the spotlight if they keep adding black to everything?"

More Grimm from earlier appear, some with white masks while others have red masks. Each and every assassin has two swords.

Dante grabs hold of his sword. He points the blade towards his opponents, smiling at the soon to be dead Grimm.

"Well then, let's wrap up this crazy party, shall we?"

Before Dante can start hacking and slashing he suddenly hears Johanna collapse. Dante looks at his wife with concern. The Grimm, take the opportunity to strike as he looks away. But Dante kills the entire group instantly.

He kneels beside Johanna (who was lying on her back) with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" As he's examining her he notices a deep wound in her abdomen, blood flooding out of her wound. As Dante was about to question what happened he remembers the Grimm from before, the one that attacked Johanna when he was gone.

Dante holds the wound. "No, no, no. Come on, Johanna you can make it."

The life in Johanna's eyes begins to fade, her complexion as pale as the white snow. Dante cups her cheek. "You kept telling me how much of a bitch it'll be to give birth to a child and that it would be worse than all the stab wounds I go through. So if you're not all talk then prove it to me." The playful demeanor that Dante used to evoke was vanishing, the life of the woman he had fallen dwindling. "Come on… please don't die."

As Dante's teary eyes were shut, he feels his cheek being cupped. His eyes open, the sight of his beloved gracing him with the smile he loved so much.

"Dante, I don't have much time. So could you…" She was beginning to drift into unconsciousness. "Will you…"

"Of course." Dante replied his hold on her tightening. "I'll be here the whole time."

The child in her arms begins to cry, as if knowing that his mother would leave him soon. Johanna attempts to quiet the boy. "Shhh, little one. Mommy's here, she's here." Her eyes threaten to close yet again. Despite her time almost being up, she smiles.

…

"Jaune…"

"Jaune?" Dante asked.

Johanna looks at her husband with a tired smile. "The name of our son. Do you like it? I just thought of it and I was hoping you would like it too."

The silver hair hunter smiles at his wife, his sadness and pain disappear for that one moment. "I like it. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. The ladies will love it."

Johanna has a weak chuckle. "Good, I'm glad" Her hold on her husband's arm weakens. "That you…" The pool of blood reaches Dante's shoes. And with one last breath. "Liked it." Her arm falls to the blood stained floor. The once beautiful sapphire eyes that were filled with life were shut from the world.

As Dante mourns over the loss of his wife, he grabs hold of, Jaune. "Alright kid we've gotta get out of here." As he's prepared to stand he feels a painful sting in his chest. He looks down to see a sword impaled through him.

"Not again." He casually said. Dante looks behind him to see a Grimm of the same type from before. Dante uses Ivory and shoots its head off. When the creature drops dead he removes the sword. A white light covers his wound, healing it instantly.

In front of him were hundreds of the assassin type Grimm. Dante smiles, knowing full well that he was at a severe disadvantage.

"Great, I could deal with this many if I didn't have my kid. But with little Jauney things are now a little complicated." He looks at his young son with pride. "First day and you're already making me do unpleasant stuff." He removes his crimson amulet that was wrapped around his neck. He puts it over, Jaune's head.

"Now before I send you off there's something you need to know. My brother… he's very annoying. He'll probably want you to learn some code of honor and bullshit like that. So until I come back you just pretend he's right." Dante places his hand on the red amulet that was now with his son. Crimson light illuminates from the young boy and begins to fade away. As he disappears his father says his goodbye.

"Adios kid."

Jaune vanishes from Dante's arms, leaving him alone with all the Grimm.

Dante turns towards the creatures with his sword in hand. "God, I hate being the son of Sparda sometimes… okay I hate it all the time."

* * *

In a nice Japanese style house, a bright red light appears at the front. This does not go unnoticed by a man with spiked up silver hair, with features that were perfectly identical with Dante's. The Dante look alike wears a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. In his left hand was a sheathed katana.

The guard is an oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The scabbard is black, made of traditional lacquered wood, and features several metallic ornaments on its far end. It also has a yellow sageo, the cord used to tie the katana to the waist.

The man with the katana walks outside. He hears the sound of crying. Against his better judgment he walks over to the source of the cries. He sees a new born baby wrapped in cloth.

The man showed no care for the crying child. That is until he noticed the red amulet around his neck. He picks the child up to get a better look at the necklace.

"Dante's necklace?" He said with slight confusion.

"Vergil!" He looks back at the entrance of his home to see a woman a couple years younger than him, having brown hair with red streaks throughout her hair. She also has black horns, which means she must be a Faunus. Her brown eyes look at Vergil with worry. "Is there something wrong?"

Vergil sighs, and walks inside with the child in hand. The Faunus woman starts asking him questions which Vergil calmly answers.

"This must be my brother's child. Dante's child." Vergil said as he was holding, Jaune.

The brunette looks at the baby with a confused expression. "Why would Dante send us his child?" She suddenly frowns. "Is this his way of telling us to babysit him?"

Vergil sighs knowing full well that it is something his brother would most likely do. But he denies this, anticipating another reason. "Dante wouldn't give him the amulet unless it was important. Something must have happened."

Suddenly, from the amulet a note appears, rose petals fall on the note for flare. On the note read.

_Dear, big brother. I've sent my kid to you because my wife has unfortunately been murdered. I suspect that I will suffer a similar fate rather soon. So as I'm kicking ass I might as well send you this letter. Basically I need you to take care of my kid. Which means you'll be a dad for two now! I'm sure you'll love having two kids so it shouldn't be any trouble. I guess I'll see you in the afterlife brother.'_

After Vergil read the letter he sighs. "Adette, throw him out."

"Vergil!"

"I refuse to look after two children."

Suddenly another note appears in front of Vergil.

'_Oh and don't throw my kid out. That's just low even for you.'_

Vergil pinches the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed with his younger twin brother. "Fine, I'll take care of him. What's his name anyways?"

Another note suddenly appears.

'_His name is Jaune. Use the last name Arc.'_

"Sometimes I wonder if he's just trying to anger me."

Another note appears.

'_I only do it because it's fun.'_

Once again, Vergil sighs in annoyance. "How is he even doing that?"

…

"Huh… I was expecting another-"

Poof

"God damn it." The annoyed brother said as he read the note.

'_Because I'm Dante.'_

…

"You are far too arrogant." Vergil said as he crumbles the note. He then thinks back to the note about Jaune's name. "Arc… isn't that his mother's last name?"

Adette gets her husband's attention "Vergil, where should Jaune sleep tonight."

Vergil stands from his seat and makes his way out. "Just put him in the cradle with, Adam until we get another one."

Adette carries Jaune to a different room. She slides the door open revealing a single cradle with a baby boy in it that's about a couple weeks old. She places Jaune right next to the other baby with brown and red hair.

As the two boys were sleeping Adette watches them with a pleasant smile, happy that the two boys were getting sleep.

"So they're asleep." Adette turns to see Vergil without his sword.

"They are." She looks at the boys again. "Aren't they cute?"

Vergil stand next to the cradle and looks at the sleeping boys with a stoic expression. "I will honor my brother's wishes by calling him Jaune Arc. But Jaune is now a member of the Taurus family. Which means I will teach both of them when the time comes."

Vergil leaves the room, leaving Adette alone once again with the children. "Adam, you've got a brother now, aren't you happy?"

As she says this, the two newly made brothers hold hands as they sleep.

Adam and Jaune...

Brothers

* * *

AN: If you liked the first chapter then I'm afraid that I won't be continuing this story until I'm either done or close to finishing my other story. But if you didn't like the chapter then I guess this is a good thing for you.

Now to be honest I wrote that entire chapter in an hour because... well because I felt like it. So it's not my best work but I had some fun writing it.

Remember to leave a review on how I can improve. If you want to favorite/follow this story that's cool too.

Have a wonderful day.


	2. Planning Ahead

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not posting another chapter for this story guys. But before you start reading please read this.**

**When I read a review I only see "Wow this awesome" or "This is amazing" etc. Don't get me wrong I like praise. However, if that's all you're going to type for the review then I won't know what's wrong with the story or what's even "awesome" about it in the first place. I've encountered this countless of times with the first version of XIII. Because I didn't know what was wrong with the story I continuously made the same mistakes. It wasn't until I read two reviews that completely destroyed XIII that I began to understand what my flaws were. Though they were rude (Which I don't mind of course) I enjoyed reading them because they pointed out my flaws. As a writer it's important to me that I understand what I'm doing right and wrong.**

**So please any future reviewer of my stories feel free to point out my mistakes. I'll understand and enjoy the criticism because in the end it'll make me a better writer.**

**Now with that out of the way please enjoy the next chapter of Devil Arm… also should I change the title to Grimm Arm instead?**

* * *

Vergil Angelo, now Vergil Taurus, is a legend among the hunter association. He is famous for his skill with the katana, specifically with the Iaido style. His aura reserves are rumored to be higher than three S-class huntsman put together. He's also adored by every huntress across remnant.

Yes Vergil Taurus is truly a legend.

"Why do they KEEP CRYING!?" The so called legend exclaimed with young Adam in his arms.

"That's what babies do dear." Adette said calmly, with Jaune in her arms.

Adette was truly a beautiful woman. Her figure was something that only a goddess could possess. The young bull Faunus had long brown hair that seemed to glow when under the moon. Her brown eyes that held love were cast down on Jaune. Then there were her breasts, in Vergil's opinion they were the perfect size, but he would never admit to have had such thoughts.

While Adette had finally calmed Jaune, the angered father still struggled with his own son. She knew that Vergil loved Adam, but the man only knew how to fight. Caring for a child was something that would take time for him to understand and better himself at. She sets her child in all but blood in his carriage and walked to her husband.

"I'll put him to sleep dear."

As Vergil continued to sway his child he glared at his wife. He knew she meant well, but he was Vergil Angelo, the son of Sparda and the strongest man in Rem- "Here we go." Adette said as she took Adam away from him. The moment the young child was in her arms he began to quiet down. "Sleep well, Adam." She placed the now sleeping Adam in his carriage.

Vergil growled, six months of this and he hadn't gotten any better.

"I know you hate not being able to calm the boys. But you just have to give it time."

"What makes you think I'm mad about something so trivial?" Vergil said with a frown. Adette rolled her eyes at how untruthful he was being, but she expected it. The man could never tell the truth when it came to matters such as this.

"Let's just get to bed." Adette said, as she gave Vergil a quick kiss.

The sound of the doorbell stops the parents from entering their bedroom. Vergil and Adette go through the hallway decorated with pictures of the couple. Adette opens the white door and was greeted by "No one?" Adette said with a confused expression.

The couple feels an arm around their necks. "Hey guys how've you been?" An alto voice of a young woman asked playfully.

Vergil sighed, "And what does my young pupil want?" He and Adette look at the playful intruder with annoyed expressions.

"Raven what are you doing here?" Adette asked with a sigh.

The identified Raven removes herself from the married couple showing full view of her appearance.

Raven was a tall beautiful woman. Like her name, her hair was the color of a raven's feathers. She wore a shallow cut black dress. Around her neck were five necklaces with an assortment of red beads. Her arms were covered by a pair of red gauntlets. Around her waist is a red-girdle belt. She had breathtaking red eyes that matched her attire.

With a smile "Sorry for the intrusion, I just wanted to talk with Vergil for a bit." Her smile was now pleading for something. "If you wouldn't mind Adette, could Vergil and I discuss something?"

Though Adette questioned, Raven's sudden arrival she offered a smile and complied. "Of course." She gave Vergil a kiss on the cheek and left the master and student alone.

Raven's smile dropped as she prepared her next set of words. "Sorry for the intrusion, Master. I need help with something."

Vergil had a frown as he looked at his pupil. Raven was a strong and independent woman who never asked for help. She swallowed her own pride just ask for his help with training. So to see this woman want help was a rarity. So with a sigh he gestured for his student to follow him to the living room.

The two entered a spacious room. The walls were a beautiful scarlet and blue. Though it looked awful (In Vergil's opinion) Adette wanted their colors to be on the wall. So Vergil complied. To make matters worse for him, his wife ordered furniture that was the same color which made him want to throw up even more. _'God it's almost as bad as riding a bullhead.' _Vergil thought.

Raven sits on a red couch while Vergil is seated on a blue one.

"What brings you to my home at 3:00 in the morning?"

Raven sighed. "I…" Her voice faltered as she began. Vergil noted that whatever caused the woman such strife was definetly a huge burden. "I had to leave Taiyang today."

Vergil simply raised an eyebrow. He wasn't one to show emotion, but he was surprised by Raven's decision. _"I love him, Vergil. I really do, which is why I'm going to quit being a huntress to start a family with him." _Vergil remembered her words the two years prior. He remembered the two being inseparable. It was obvious that they loved one another. Then there was the child they had together.

"Why?" Vergil questioned.

"It was… necessary." She looked at Vergil with sad eyes. The life he remembered they had was gone. "Vergil, something terrible is approaching Remnant. There is an unbalance that needs to be addressed. More and more Grimm have been appearing as well as new types. It started happening around the time of your brother's death."

The swordsman frowned. It was true, he felt something off. It was familiar presence and he had a feeling he knew who exactly was causing this unbalance.

"Yes, I've felt it too." He eyed Raven with calculating eyes. "But why leave your family?"

Raven sighed as her eyes looked glassy. She wanted to cry but knew she couldn't show such weakness in front of her mentor. "I love my family deeply. I wish I could share the burden, but I have to make sure they aren't involved. It's one thing for Yang to lose a mother. But I don't think I could bear the thought of my daughter not having a mother or father."

The two Iaido users were silent. As Raven was at the verge of tears, Vergil was stoic and did not give any of his emotions away.

"Raven…" Vergil began. "While your bravery should be commended I don't think this is something you should get yourself involved in." He stood. His gaze on the woman in front of him was cold. "Return to your family. Live the life you want."

Raven shook her head "I can make a difference. I plan to investigate the cause of this unbalance." She stood from the couch. "And I plan on correcting it." Despite how depressed she was, she offered a smile. "Besides, you're the one who should enjoy a life with a family. You've been alone for so long. You deserve a break old timer."

Vergil sighed. He knew that Raven wouldn't listen to anything he said. He offered her a rare smile. "So be it. If you intend to get involved then let me inform you of the cause of this unbalance."

Raven nodded and the two sat back down.

As Vergil prepared to speak, Adette walked in with different colored mugs with steam rising from each one. "I brought some tea."

Though Raven didn't expect for Adette's sudden arrival, Vergil seemed unfazed. He took the blue mug offered to him while Raven was given a black mug. The bull Faunus sat next to Vergil with a red mug in her hands.

"I already got the gist of things. So you don't need to explain it to me."

Vergil nodded as Raven prepared to argue, but she stopped and knew that arguing with Adette would be a waste of time.

After Vergil took a sip of his tea "The cause for this unbalance would be my mother, Nyx." He looked at the brown liquid that reflected his face. "It seems the seal father placed on her is starting to break. As the seal continues to break her power will grow."

"So the sudden growth in the Grimm population is her doing?!" Raven asked in horror.

"That would certainly explain it." Adette added. "If I remember correctly, Nyx's influence is what caused the Grimm to revolt against your father in the first place." She looked at Vergil for confirmation. He nodded before he took another sip of the well made tea.

Despite the horrible news Raven began to plan for the years to come. She knew that her main objective would be to search for Nyx. If she could find the location of Vergil's mother then maybe she could defeat the Grimm queen.

"If you plan on defeating her don't bother." Vergil interrupted. "Though she is sealed and weakened you don't have enough power to destroy her. As it is, there are only seven huntsmen who have the strength to destroy her. I am one of those seven." Raven and Adette looked at him with hope. "However, as time goes on she will eventually be too strong for either of us to end her."

Raven sighed in disappointment. Even if she began searching right now it would take her years to find Nyx. By then it would be too late.

"Why not just combine your strength?" Adette suddenly suggested. Vergil growled at the suggestion but she continued. "Alone none of you could defeat her, but surely you could do it together."

The only male in the room hated the idea just as much as he hated Dante's lack of manners. He refused to work with those mortals for such a delicate matter. He doubted that they would even believe him. But no matter how he could slice it, if there was any chance of defeating his mother then it was through the combined efforts of all seven of them.

Vergil's gaze is set on his young pupil. "As much as I hate it, I agree with my wife. If we are to defeat my mother I will need their help."

Raven nodded and stood from the couch. "Then it's settled. While you gather the other six you mentioned, I will begin my search for Nyx. It will take time so I suggest you keep up with your training."

Vergil frowned at the young woman. If there was one thing Vergil didn't need it was definitely training. Unlike humans and Faunus, as a Grimm he maintained his muscle mass and reflexes for an indefinite time. He could never grow weaker. His power would either stay the same or continue to increase. It was one of the many advantages of being a **true **Grimm.

"If anyone needs to keep up with their training it's you, my young student."

Raven only rolled her eyes as she brought her hand forward. She concentrated on the open space next to her. A field of red and black energy appeared. After the field was created she looked at the married couple with a sad smile. "I guess it's time to start my long search." Adette stood from her own couch and captured her in an embrace. Adette was warm, she noted. It was so loving and kind that Raven didn't want it to end.

Adette could tell that Raven was miserable. She felt so cold and the poor woman was shaking. It was clear to the mother of two that Raven was distraught over not just leaving a husband, but a little girl who would grow up without a mother. "It'll be okay." She let go of her and smiled tenderly at her. "When this is all over you can go back to your family, I promise dear."

"But I'm going to miss my daughter's life. I won't be there when she says her first words, or takes her first steps. I won't be able to walk her to school or help her with homework, or boys! I'm such a terrible mother! I'm taking my duties as a huntress before my own family!" She rested her head on Adette's chest. She was about to break down and she knew it. But she couldn't help it.

"To love someone is not the same as being there for them." Adette and Raven looked at the owner of the voice. Vergil now stood tall without his mug in hand. "To love someone is to protect them at all costs. Even if you must push them away, if it is to keep them safe then you must do it."

Raven smiled. She removed herself from Adette to hug her mentor and friend. Since Vergil was a head taller than her, she had her head rest on Vergil's chest. She felt his arms wrap around her moments after which made her happy. Vergil was like a father to her, he taught her everything she knew, but he also gave her fatherly affection when she needed, like now.

Adette smiled at her husband. Vergil may seem cold, but the man was kind… to her and the children at least. It warmed her heart to know that Vergil could thaw his cold exterior for Raven's sake.

Vergil released Raven and looked down at her. His piercing blue eyes looked straight at the bright red eyes. "Good luck." She smiled and only nodded. She went to her black-red field. As she was about to walk through she stopped for one last glance at the couple. She waved goodbye and walked towards the field, her and the energy field vanished at that instant.

The Grimm and Faunus couple sat back down. Adette rested her head on Vergil's shoulder. "Will she be okay?"

"I taught her, remember?"

Adette smiled at that. She knew Raven was strong. But what worried her was their friend's mental state. But Vergil probably knew what she meant and only wanted to make her feel better. _'I swear, this man.'_

The wailing of their children pierces their ears. With a sigh, Adette and Vergil get up to calm the children down.

"Will you get Jaune this time?" Adette asked as they entered the room.

"Fine" Vergil said as he picked the baby up.

The two parents do their best to calm the little ones down, but they discovered that nothing would work. The worried mother tries to shush them but it does nothing to calm the two boys.

"What could it be now?" Vergil became aggravated at their unwillingness to "SILENCE!" Their cries only worsen and Adette glared at her husband. She quickly took Jaune away from him and attempted to calm them down alone. Their cries stop the moment they were all together. Realization hit the tired mother. With a smile, she placed both boys in the same carriage. Vergil walked up to the carriage to look at his children. "How did you get them to quiet down?"

Adette's finger is over her lips which motioned for him to be quiet. Her smile remained as she looked at the boys. "I bet it was the same for you and Dante." Vergil had a confused look before she continued. "It's because they're together."

Vergil's eyes widen at that fact. He looked at kids again and saw the two holding hands, their faces towards each other. Were they like him and his brother? "Dante and I were not like that." He stated defiantly.

The wife and mother only rolled her eyes. She loved her husband dearly but sometimes he needed to be honest with himself. She could imagine a baby Dante and Vergil holding hands as they slept. '_That is so cute!'_

"Now that they're sleeping let's get to bed." Vergil said as he turned to leave. Adette followed him and the two were now in their bedroom. The two get under the covers of their large bed and began to sleep.

"Goodnight honey." Adette said as she nestled between her husband's arms. Vergil only replied with a grunt and the two lovers went to bed.

* * *

_La Coupole _a 5 star restaurant where only those most respectable of men dine at. In a private dining room was Vergil in a light blue tux with a white dress shirt underneath. The tie around his neck was a darker blue. He takes a sip of his white wine as he waited for his guest. The room was mostly red, from its walls, carpet and table cloth. A view of the city was next to Vergil as he continued to sit. It was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the server's breathing.

"Now this is a dinner I thought would never occur." The voice that contained a bit of playfulness belonged to a man. Vergil looked at his dinner guest.

A young man about a year younger than Vergil stood wearing a tux, the jacket was black while his tie and vest were green. The color of the man's hair was similar to Vergil's but the style he has is more similar to Dante's. As he took his seats, the man's brown eyes were locked on Vergil's ice blue.

"Ozpin, I see that you still have your bad habit of being late."

Ozpin chuckled as the waiter prepared to take his order. "It's good to see you too." He looked up at his waiter. "I'll just take a coffee."

"But it's almost midnight sir."

"Your point being?" The young hunter asked with mirth.

The waiter simply complied with his order and left to get his coffee. He came back with a mug of hot coffee with a wide variety of sugar and creamers. Ozpin accepts and puts in the necessary amount of sugar and creamer for him to enjoy his favorite beverage.

"And it seems you still have an unhealthy addiction to coffee."

Ozpin rolled his eyes as he took his first sip and deemed it good enough for further consumption. "I think you're mistaking me for Oobleck." He took another sip. "So tell me, what could my older brother possibly want from me?"

Vergil sent the waiter away so the two brothers could be alone. The older gentleman left and Vergil was now prepared to talk.

"I know you've felt it."

"And what could you possibly be on about?"

"Now is not the time for us to stall. We need to act if we are to ensure that Nyx is never released."

After another sip of his coffee, Ozpin released a stressed sigh. He knew that his older brother was right, but they were inching towards a time of peace. Peace was so close yet Nyx would ruin it in a matter of years. Ozpin was never one to be stressed, but this was a serious matter that demanded their attention.

"We are so very close to a time of peace. We cannot allow the existence of Nyx to be known, lest we risk the spread of panic." He looked at the city with a frown upon his features. "This goes beyond Vale. The whole world is at risk because of our family's mistakes." He looks at his elder brother with tired eyes. "Thus, this is our responsibility."

"It's because the whole world is at risk that we must have the kingdoms prepare!" Vergil retorted with rage.

Ozpin looked at his now empty mug. He had never felt so stressed and lost as he is now and with the death of Dante their chances of defeating Nyx have significantly decreased. So it was understandable why Vergil demanded that they assemble their other five acquaintances as well as warn the kingdoms. He offered his brother a smile despite the circumstances. "You've changed. Before you met Adette you never really cared about the world."

Vergil didn't reply. He simply glared at his younger brother until he would get back on title. So Ozpin complied. "While I agree that getting the others involved would increase our odds of success. I don't think it would be wise." Vergil stayed silent as he continued. "We mustn't be so bold. Our mother may be weak now. But she still controls the Grimm. If we do anything that would cause her to be concerned she will use the Grimm she has to attack our kingdoms."

"I understand your frustration, Vergil. I too would like to start searching for our mother and end this once and for all. But lives are at risk. If we are to ensure as little casualties as possible then we must handle this tactfully."

Vergil sighed after he took his last sip of wine. He hated to admit it but Ozpin was right. He too knew that handling this discreetly was the best option, but if they allowed Nyx full reign then lives would be lost. But if they were to act then even more people would die. The thought of his family being attacked by his lost brethren made his blood boil.

"I won't warn the other kingdoms, but I will gather our acquaintances in preparation for our eventual battle with Nyx." Ozpin said with a smile. Vergil smiled as well. It was rare for him to show any amount of happiness. But he knew that his younger brother was an invaluable asset. "I will make sure that this is discreet. So while we wait for Raven to discover Nyx's location we will go on with our lives, but we will prepare and we will be ready."

"That will do, I suppose." Vergil said.

"Well I'm glad we could compromise." Ozpin said with a smile. "So how have things been with your family?"

"Everything's fine. Jaune has been quite a handful but Adette loves the boy."

"Do you?" Ozpin questioned.

Vergil was taken aback by the question. He wasn't certain if he loved Jaune as much as he loved Adam. Jaune was his child not his. But with Dante's death Vergil and Adette were the only ones who could take care of him. Ozpin is far too busy with his career as a huntsman to take care of a child. With time though, could he love Jaune?

"Perhaps that was rude of me to ask." Ozpin concluded to himself and changed the subject. "I must say I can't say I like the whole aging thing." He said with a laugh.

Vergil sighed understanding completely. He, Dante and Ozpin were once immortal. However, the immortality their father granted was not actually eternal. In the instant that they fell in love their immortality would be void. Sparda wanted them to have a family so he made sure they lived long enough until they actually found a spouse.

In Vergil's case it was Adette. Dante found Johanna Arc while Ozpin found…

"How is that witch anyways?" Vergil asked.

Ozpin chuckled at the mention of the woman of his interest. "Glynda still won't budge sadly, but I'm working on it."

"I guess I should wish you luck as your brother, but honestly my condolences to Glynda."

"Oh ha, ha very funny." Ozpin said with a smile. It wasn't everyday when he and Vergil could spend quality time together. It was nice to say the least.

The brothers continued to sit. They said nothing as they continued to look at the beautiful view. Though they lost one brother, they were able to become closer through their loss. Together, maybe they could succeed in their fight against Nyx.

* * *

**There you go the long awaited chapter 2 of Devil Arm. I hope you enjoyed, because I'm not going to release another chapter for this in awhile. Also, I want to let you all know that this story might or might not be a harem. To be honest I'm undecided right now but I'll make a decision eventually.**


End file.
